1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not. Types of secondary batteries include a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack and typically used for small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another and typically used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. A secondary battery is constructed as follows: an electrode assembly formed by inserting an insulating separator between positive and negative electrode plates is placed in a case together with electrolyte; and a cap plate is located on the case. The electrode assembly is connected to positive and negative terminals which protrude from the cap plate and are exposed to the exterior of the secondary battery.
If a secondary battery is deformed, for example, due to an impact, a short circuit may be caused in the secondary battery to cause a pressure surge, firing, or explosion. Thus, it is desirable to make secondary batteries more durable.